Family and Friends
by NuraWakana123
Summary: REUPLOAD What if Kaito and Shinichi are married Will there be romance between their children or just mere friendship in progress


"Taiko! Quit playing games with me!" yelled Aoko to her eight-year old son, Taiko.

"Mom!" shouted Taiko loudly. Aoko stomped her foot, feeling very pissed.

"Dad! Mom's forcing me to wear something I don't like!" Taiko called out to his father.

"There you are!" Aoko glared at her son. She sped towards him and tried to dress him but failed. Instead of putting the clothes on her son where they belonged, she was putting them on a log.

"Kaito! Help me out over here!" Aoko yelled to her husband in the living room.

"Huh? I thought you said that you can handle it." Kaito teased. He noticed a death glare coming, he flinched and said, "Taiko, come here for a second."

Kaito smiled at his son as he came to him, then he took out his handkerchief, put it over his child, mumbled "_1… 2… 3!"_ and took his handkerchief off of Taiko's head. Aoko's eyes grew large. She giggled and ran to get the mirror.

"Dad? Why did mom giggle and run to the closet?" Taiko looked at his dad's face with a confused look. Finally, Aoko gave Taiko a mirror. Kaito grinned at the look on his son's face.

"Dad! Thank you!" cried Taiko, hugging his dad in excitement.

"Well… I didn't… see that coming?" commented Aoko to Taiko, who was still hugging his dad.

"Dad has been telling me stories about a brave thief!" said Taiko with a grin.

"Eh? What?" Aoko glared at Kaito as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, we can go see him with the Kudos… but you have to behave." Aoko said to her son.

"Kudo?" Taiko asked, confused.

"Yes, the Kudos. They are a family of detectives." explained Aoko.

"But you better get your hat and monocycle!" Kaito suggested and took the hat and monocycle and left the house.

The doorbell rang as Ran sped to the door to answer it.

"Hello!" greeted Kaito to the woman standing at the door. She turned around and yelled "Shinchi! They're here!"

Shinchi ignored the yell and kept his eyes on the television.

"Ready to go to the Sakurai Ball?" Aoko asked the little girl hiding behind Ran.

"I'm sorry, she's a little shy." Ran apologized. She looked at Taiko. "Hello, Taiko-kun, my name is Ran Kudo. Nice to meet you.", giving Taiko a smile, "Hello old lady, my name's Taiko Kuroba! Nice to meetcha" Taiko introduced himself, picking a flower and giving it to Ran.

"Taiko-kun…. For your information I'm still 29" Ran growled, her eye twitching. Taiko looked at the girl hiding behind Ran and walked to her.

"Here…" Taiko handed a lollipop to the girl, but the girl hid behind her mother more. Taiko kept the lollipop in his hand while he introduced himself to the girl.

"You can have the lollipop if you want to. My name is Taiko Kuroba, it's nice to meet you" said Taiko with a smile.

"O..ore, F-fuyumi Kudo… nice to meet you …" the girl replied. Taiko smiled widened to a grin as Fuyumi took the lollipop from his hand and unwrapped it.

Kaito grinned and said "Shall we go now, Kudo?" to Shinichi (who was still staring at the TV).

"Eh? Yeah sure, to the Sakurai Ball, right? ...And why were we invited again?" asked Shinichi, scratching his head.

"It's because your perfect deductions on the black organization" said Ran. Kaito whispered to his wife "And why am I invited again?"

Aoko sighed and whispered patiently "Because of your work." Kaito continued to ask questions.

"What about my work?" Kaito asked scratching his head. Veins popped out of Aoko's head and she yelled "YOU'RE A FAMOUS MAGICIAN YOU DUMBASS!"

She let out a sigh along with Ran, who actually done the same thing- except with Shinichi.

"Men … why are they so complicated" Ran and Aoko asked in unison. Kaito and Shinichi shouted "That's OUR line!" They stood up and complained at each other, then they heard the voices that made them all laugh; the children laughing.

"So let's go to the ball" said Shinichi to Kaito.

"Right back at you, pal." Kaito replied. Ran and Aoko giggled as they saw their husbands smiling and grinning at each other.


End file.
